It has become usual that a clothing is laundered every time the clothing is worn, because the custom of laundry have changed. However, a clothing such as a suit and a sweater is hardly laundered in a general home, therefore an amount of laundering the clothing is remarkably less than that of a usual clothing, too. Accordingly, an odor of a body, an odor of a cigarette smoke and an odor of cooking such as grilling meat adhere thereto to cause unpleasant feeling. Further, laundering a carpet, an entrance mat etc. is difficult as well and there is the problem of an unpleasant odor derived from partial dirt thereon.
As disclosed in JP-A 61-193665, JP-A 4-257514 and WO 96/04940 a deodorizing component such as a plant or vegetable extract, a perfume ingredient, cyclodextrin and a metallic salt is incorporated into the deodorant and its composition is conducted to have a buffer capacity. However, there is the problem which provides a deodorizing effect not lasting out although the effect being obtained at first period used.
In addition, an odorous substance as an object of deodorization comprises various substances including an amine-based bad smelling component such as pyridine and an acid-based bad smelling component such as a lower fatty acid. However, the object, which is capable of deodorization by the methods described above, is limited. Thus, there is demand for a deodorant having a high deodorizing effect on various bad smelling components.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a liquid deodorant having a high deodorizing performance and lasting ability to a fabric or fabrics.